Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if there were another reason why Dahpne gained 60 pounds


Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier. This story is based on the TV show I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS PREGNANT (which I also don't own). Dahpne is about 3 months pregnant when this story starts

* * *

**May**

Niles knocked gently on the door to the bathroom. He heard Dahpne throwing up and he was concerned.

"Dahpne," he said, "I'm coming in."

He opened the door to the bathroom, knelt beside her and gently rubbed her back when she was throwing up. About 20 minutes later she stopped.

"I feel much better," she said, "Must ave been something I ate. Thank you for being there for me Dr. Crane. I owe you"

"You don't owe me a thing Dahpne," Niles said, "I'm always there for you. I love you and for GOD sakes stop calling me Doctor Crane. Dr. Crane was my mother"

**June**

Dahpne was watching TV when a commercial came on that may her cry.

"Darling are you alright," Niles asked.

"Yes of course," Dahnpe said, "I guess I've been a bit emotional these days. Maybe I'm just getting me hormones out of whack."

"People get sensitive at times," Niles said, "It's perfectly normal."

"Well I seem to be doing it a lot," Dahpne said, "and the strange thing is that I'm happy. I just get out of sorts I suppose."

Niles rubbed her shoulders.

"You know," he said, "I believe I have just the cure for you. My world famous massage. It is guaranteed to make anyone feel better immediately."

**July**

Dahpne and Niles were talking together eating pizza. Dahpne seemed to be taking a liking to pizza lately. She loved candy usually but she seemed to not be able to tolerate it these days.

"Maybe it's me," Dahpne said stuffing some pizza in her face, "But I think that if someone picks on another person it's because they are insecure themselves. That's the only way the picker can feel better about himself by making the pickee feel picked on"

"What remarkable insight," Niles marveled.

Dahpne grabbed another slice of pizza.

"You really like that don't you," Niles asked.

"It is so good," Dahpne said.

"So are you," Niles replied.

**Augest**

"I am so hot today," Dahpne said.

"Darling you're hot every day," Niles remarked.

"Niles I mean I'm physically hot," Dahpe said.

"Yes you are," Niles replied.

"Any chance we can go to the pool?"

"I'd love to," Niles said, "But if you're hot maybe we should go to the ice cream parlor. It has air conditioning."

"Oh good," Dahpne said, "I had a craving for ice cream anyway."

"Wonderful," Niles said, "Should we walk there?"

"Or we could drive," Dahpne said

"I'll get my keys," Niles said.

"I'll drive," Dahpne replied.

Niles tossed her the keys.

"Be careful," he said.

"Don't worry," Dahne said, "I won't mess up the car."

"I don't care about the car," Niles said, "I care about you."

**September**

"I think I put on a few pounds," Dahpne said with a sigh.

"I don't see it," Niles said.

"Oh please," Frasier remarked, "Dahpne could have a faceful of acne and you wouldn't see it."

Martin laughed.

"If she had acne it would be beautiful," Niles said, "Everything about Dahpne is beautiful."

"Wait," Frasier said, "I'm getting a vision. Niles is totally love whipped."

Niles rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Dahpne you didn't put on any weight or if you did it is probably just bloat."

"True. Maybe me cycle is coming," Dahpne said.

Dahpne had PCOS so she only got her period a few times a year."

Niles kissed her.

"I'm sure that's it," he said, "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight and then to the theater?"

"Sounds lovely," Dahpne said.

**October**

Dahpne woke up and felt very tired. She thought she had a virus coming. She thought maybe she should spend the day in bed.

_I'll feel better in the morning, _she thought to herself.

She slept the whole day. When she woke up she had a backache. She got out of bed but she couldn't even walk. She found that she had wet the bed.

"NILES," she called, "I think something's not right."

She explained the situation to him.

"Lets get you to the hospital," Niles said, "If it's your kidneys or something I don't want to wait."

He drove her over to the hospital speaking words of comfort to her the whole time. She was in so much pain they took her in right away. An ultrasound revealed the problem.

"You're nine months pregnant," the ER doctor said, "and in labor."

"What? No I can't be," Dahpne said, "I have PCOS."

"Honey there is a baby in your body. Dr. Crane we are going to need to do a C Section. The baby is in distress."

Upon hearing that Dahpne immediately flipped out.

"ME BABY IS IN DISTRESS?"

"Darling relax," Niles said although he was as scared as she was, "The baby will be fine."

He was startled as much as she was. He needed to stay calm for her however.

Less than an hour later a beautiful little girl and a sweet little boy was placed in the arms of Dahpne. Niles had gotten to hold them after they were taken out of Dahpne and when she recovered she was allowed to hold them.

"How could I have had twins inside me and not known it," she exclaimed stroking the first baby's cheek.

"They are as beautiful as you," Niles said, "What should we name them."

"I want to name the first baby Robin and her brother David."

"Robin and David," Niles exclaimed, "I love it."


End file.
